Butterflies and Panthers
by BookerTidas
Summary: Quiet learns that Snake has a daughter. To save her, she must leave behind all that she knows, in exchange for a new normal. This normal, however, might be her absolute destruction. Will feature some characters from Life is Strange. (I would have added it to the crossover section but I didn't really feel like they would be in Arcadia Bay for too long.)
1. Final Mission

**Aye, back again! This has been on my mind for a while and since I had a little bit of free time I decided to be nice and share it with you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the game, only the characters to come! Anyways rate and review :D**

* * *

The helicopter slowly started its departure as Pequod's voice flitted through the iDroid. "Stay safe down there, Boss." Quiet jumped to the ground a few feet away from Snake, giving him a thumbs up. That was how they communicated. Not with words, but with trust. He motioned for her to take a look around their target area, knowing good-and-well that she would clean out the area before giving him the word. With Guilty Butterfly slung over her shoulder, she darted off, marking various medical plants on her personal iDroid for Boss to pick up later.

As she neared the compound, she started a mental note of the number of enemies she spotted. _One. Two. Three. Three in the front. Four in the side building. Six patrolling the roads. Shit._ She marked their positions and waited for the Boss's footsteps to resonate in her fined-tuned eardrums. The parasites had made her well-equipped for battle, giving her heightened senses and strength, as well as speed. She could make herself invisible to the naked eye, which was also a plus back on Mother Base too. She would often sneak up on Snake and tickle him just to watch him jump and then crumble into a puddle of laughter.

If this mission went off without a hitch, she would see to it that she scared him again when they got back.

"Quiet, I've taken most of the guards out, but there is one that is out of my reach, think you can get him for me?" his raspy voice asked solemnly. She hummed in response and took aim. Guilty Butterfly, equipped with a suppressor, was her favorite rifle by far. The R&D team had customized it especially for her.

She squeezed the trigger and watched as the guard fell to the dirt like a sack of rocks. "Thanks, Q. Alright, let's get this over with, I have something I have to tell you when we get back." She watched through her scope as he located their target and Fultoned him to safety. "Pequod, this is Snake. Calling for evac. Over."

"Pequod here. Will be arriving at LZ shortly. Good work boss." Pequod responded. She could hear the hum of the chopper as it neared their location. The curiosity still lingered as he came into view. _'What does he have to tell me?'_ she thought to herself. She pushed it away as the helicopter picked up and launching herself into the air, she gracefully landed on the side, holding onto the Gatling gun. She looked over Snake's face and quickly realized that his brow was furrowed. He looked as if he were at war with himself.

* * *

Mother Base was quiet. Nothing like her kind of quiet, though. It seemed almost unnatural. There was not a soldier to be found on the decks of the base. She looked at her counterpart and watched as he took a deep breath. He turned to her and she noticed that his eye was filled with sadness. "Quiet, it's about time you know some things about me. I had a life before this. Before the war. I was married. I had children." She could see his usually rough demeanor was starting to crack. She wanted to comfort him, but he looked as if he was going to say more.

"I was informed today by an anonymous source that only one of my children survived an attack on my home and..." His face contorted in anger. "Those bastards took everything I had. I couldn't be there to save them. My wife and my son both died because I wasn't there to protect them, but I won't let that happen again. From now on, you don't work for me. You work for her. My daughter. I don't know exactly where she is but the last I heard, she was staying with my wife's sister in the States. Quiet, I want you to keep her safe. Love her. She has already lost everything, and she needs you more than I do. I can't say don't need you at all but I can't watch them take her too. Go to her. Please." He hung his head, a tear slipping down his cheek. She just grabbed his hand and squeezed, and then she disappeared into the night, to begin her search.

* * *

By the time she reached the coast of Florida, she was tired and worn down. Sighing, she cloaked herself and settled into the sand, knowing that she would be nearing her destination soon. The iDroid she held gave her some comfort as the crashing waves sloshed across the shoreline. She felt alone and isolated, the last of her kind. She couldn't be near the one she trusted the most because his love for his daughter kept her torn between helping her and staying with him. She had made up her mind, however, when she left Mother Base. She knew she had to find the girl before Snake's enemies did. Snake wouldn't have ever forgiven her if she stayed. "I'm sorry, Quiet. I wish I could have you here, but I can't lose her and the only way that will never happen is if I give her to you. I've marked her location for you on your iDroid. We'll be in touch soon," Snake said, startling her.

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, her mind racing with worry that she wouldn't find the girl in time. Unbeknownst to her, however, the girl was the least of her worries.


	2. Close Enough

**Hey guys! So this story is weighing on my mind too much for me to stop now so I'm going to go ahead and give you all another chapter. Also, please note that the chapters written from this point on will center around the main character of the story. Text spoken in the rest of the chapters will be in Italics for Navajo (usually only for Quiet and the main character) and no defining features for English.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Metal Gear Solid V. Sorry :/**

* * *

Still groggy from the previous nights amount of sleep, Spencer yawned and laid her head on the work table she had grown accustomed to in the few months she moved in with her aunt and uncle. Her cousins had kept her up half the night but she was thankful for the distraction. She remembered when she had first arrived at the Cardin residence. They showered her with love and affection as well as their condolences for her loss. Her brother, at only 8 years old was lost in a house fire along with her mother. Her father, whom she didn't really know, was out at sea, forever lost to her. She truly was alone. She never spoke after the incident, not that she didn't want to, but she knew that they men that had come for her family had done something to her. Infected her with something.

"Hey, Spencer," her co-worker, James, said. He smiled at her and she half-heartedly returned the gaze, but her emotions stayed the same. "I hope today is a better day."

"Me too," she wrote down on a little notepad that her aunt had found for her after she told them she couldn't talk. She felt unbelievably depressed. She wanted to talk to him, knowing that her friend would listen, but she knew in the back of her mind that she couldn't risk it. She found comfort in the fact that even though she didn't respond back to him, he still took time out of his day to speak to her.

* * *

It was around lunchtime when she finally made an effort to move from the chair she had been sitting in all morning. "Going to lunch, Spence?" James asked her. He smiled as she nodded. "Eat something good, yeah?" She nodded once more before going down the stairs and out the door.

When she stepped out into the sunlight, she could tell something was off. A strange feeling made her skin crawl. She looked around for a minute before deciding that she was just paranoid and started to walk to her favorite little diner. The feeling came back after a few minutes and Spencer was starting to get annoyed. She turned around and barely had time to duck before an arm swung into her face.

"Don't move little girl. Your dad is in a hell of a lot of trouble with us and we thought we taught him a lesson. Looks like you have to go too, or he won't get the message," a man said. He was dressed in all black, with his face covered. She opened her mouth to speak but caught herself, before turning and running down the street with the man chasing closely after her. Suddenly, she heard a crack and she fell to the ground, but she couldn't feel anything but the cool pavement.

She could hear the man grunting but knew that he wasn't touching her. She failed to notice that a woman had come out of nowhere and started wailing on him. She could feel herself starting to lose consciousness but she fought the sensation and grimaced. A pair of soft hands picked her up and carried her away, back to the store. A few surprised gasps were heard went they entered the building but the woman spoke into a contraption that translated her voice.

 _"My name is Quiet. I was sent here by her father to watch over her. She will be in my custody from now on but we cannot stay here, so I will give you some time to say your goodbyes, but we will be leaving shortly."_ The contraption shut off and she set the smaller girl down. Everyone was sad to see her go, but Spencer had known it was only a matter of time.

"Bye, Spence... You're a really cool chick, and I know you can't talk, but our conversations always put me in a good mood. I'll miss you." James teared up and Spencer felt her heart break. She didn't want to leave her friends. She couldn't, but she knew she would be dragged out by the older woman if she didn't comply. The pair finished up their goodbyes and Spencer took one last look at her family, the only family she had left, before turning and walking out of the store for the last time.

* * *

The sun was setting beyond the horizon and Spencer was unbelievably thirsty. She thought of a way to get Quiet's attention.

 _"Hey, um, Quiet right? Listen, I'm grateful for what you did. You saved my life today. Did my dad really send you? Can we go see him?"_ Spencer asked, a hopeful look crossing her features. Quiet shook her head in response.

 _"He did send me, but it is not safe for you so I must take you somewhere where you will not be found. I took an oath to protect you with my life so, from now on you're the boss. We must give you a new name however. No one must ever know who you really are, or you will be on the run for the rest of your life. From now on, you will be known as Silence."_ Quiet's features changed as she spoke. She had never dedicated her life to protecting a child. While this girl was almost her own age, Quiet was still doubting her abilities. It wasn't until the girl responded that she was pulled out of her trance.

 _"I understand. Hey, I'm thirsty, you have anything to drink?"_ Spencer asked, sitting down in the grass of the giant field they had wandered into. Quiet gave her a water bottle and motioned for her to pour it on her skin. Spencer followed orders and the parasites that she didn't know she had been treated with began to absorb the much needed hydration.


	3. Hunger

**Author's note: This chapter had to be rewritten because of an error that happened a little while ago. I apologize for any in convenience.**

 **So I'm gonna hopefully finish this soon. There's a lot floating around in my head about this fic and it's mostly been difficult to keep up with my own mind. Anyways, rate and review!**

* * *

Quiet hummed as they walked. Feeling a little out of place, Spencer just kept to herself. Before too long, the pair was met with a low growl. A set of yellow eyes stared back at them from a distance. Spencer was admittedly terrified. _"Quiet... What do we do? I'm scared,"_ Spencer whimpered. Quiet looked at the girl, before bending down on her knee. Raising her trusted Guilty Butterfly to her eye, the dark butterfly appeared on her face and she took aim.

The beast fell asleep and Spencer let out a frightened shriek. Before going over to the girl, she decided to investigate. A bobcat lay sprawled across the earth, its chest rising and falling in its tranquil sleep. The animal wasn't big but Quiet deduced that it could have done some serious damage. She walked back over to Spencer and laid her weapon down. She wrapped a protective arm around her little boss and hummed into her ear softly. The girl was trembling and Quiet had no idea how to help. So she did the first thing that popped into her head.

Spencer was stunned, rooted in place by the mere fact that she was caught off-guard. Quiet's lips had become attached to her own and her hands were firmly planted on Spencer's cheeks. After little resistance, Spencer returned the kiss and felt Quiet's hands move down to support her back.

By the time she had stopped shaking, Spencer realized that her arms had linked themselves around Quiet's neck. Quiet pulled back and kissed her forehead. _"Are you okay now? I'm sorry that I kissed you, it was the only thing I could think of. I've never done this before,"_ Quiet's voice came back as a whisper. Spencer just smiled back at her.

 _"It's okay, Quiet. I appreciate you thinking of me, and I quite enjoyed the kiss. It just took me by surprise, that's all. What was that?"_ Spencer asked, motioning what had happened with Quiet's face. Quiet took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly, as if she were thinking of a way to respond to the sudden question. She had never had to explain herself until now. The men at Mother Base had figured her out for themselves. They had never asked her about her condition, only about the man who infected her.

 _"The parasite therapy that I underwent a long time ago has turned me into something that even I can't explain. A couple years ago, I was sent to a hospital to kill a man. Another patient saw me and started throwing things to keep me from getting to the man. He managed to light me on fire, but the people I worked for wouldn't take no for an answer. You underwent the same treatment after the house incident. They had hoped that someone would send you to your father but they never anticipated that you wouldn't speak. My parasites could feel yours. That's how I knew what you meant when you said you were thirsty. You could probably do something like that too. Try it. Focus on relaxing your body and let the parasites take over."_ Quiet's facial expression told Spencer that she wasn't joking. She did as she was told.

The look on Quiet's face was riddled with shock. She couldn't tell why though. _"Spencer, you're..."_ Quiet searched for the right words before continuing, _"you're a panther... A white panther to be exact."_ Spencer hummed in response but it came out as more a low growl. She padded over to her counterpart and lifted her head, which felt extremely heavy. Quiet scratched between her ears and Spencer purred, jumping at the noise that erupted from her throat.

She felt herself return to normal and the world around her resumed its color. The feeling that she got was exhilarating. She wanted to try it again but she was feeling parched and dizzy. 'Maybe later,' she thought as she laid on the ground and closed her eyes. After a short minute, she felt cool water glide over her skin. The thirsty parasites drank in the hydration and Spencer could feel herself shiver.

 _"It takes some getting used to but you did great for your first time. Soon you'll get to a point where you won't have to change back at all."_ Quiet smiled at the young girl. Spencer was thrilled to receive praise from her older, more experienced partner. Quiet laid down beside Spencer and pulled her close. _"We will be okay. As long as I am here, I will keep you safe."_ Spencer nodded and for once, actually trusted the woman when she said it. She had never felt so safe. She curled into Quiet's side and after a moment of silence, they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

The two didn't sleep long, Quiet wouldn't risk the bobcat waking up and having itself a midnight snack. Spencer looked exhausted so Quiet picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride. Quiet didn't mind in the slightest. She actually like having the girl close. Something she had never thought of until now. Spencer managed to fall asleep in Quiet's grasp, dreaming peacefully about her new-found crush. Quiet didn't realize, however, that she had feelings for the younger girl until, amidst her dreaming, Spencer let out a sigh and an 'I love you, Quiet.' She felt her heart jump into her throat. She didn't know if the girl had meant it but she refused to wake her. She decided to ask her once she had awoken.


	4. Misery and Happiness - Part 1

**This story is going better than I thought it would and I love writing it. From now on I will be referring to Spencer by her new name. It feels like a better choice but for those of you who are reading I will transition into it so no one gets confused. By far this is probably my favorite story to write for you all. As always, rate and review!**

* * *

The silence around the pair made Quiet cringe. She didn't like that world around them was dead, void of life. Spencer woke with a meaningful hum. _"I'm sorry that I fell asleep. I was just so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open. I wanted to ask you something though, while it's still fresh in my mind. Why Silence? I mean I understand how you got your name, but don't you think our nicknames are too similar. I don't mind it, I was just wondering,"_ Silence asked, her new name still ringing in her ears.

Quiet laughed softly, bringing joy to the younger girl's face. _"I wanted us to be connected in some way, I just didn't know how to make it so until that word popped into my head. I also have a question for you. In your sleep you said you loved me. Did you mean it? I don't mean to embarrass you, I was only curious."_ Silence felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Quiet had overheard her. She bit her lip and racked her brain for the words that her tongue refused to say at the moment.

 _"I'm sorry you heard that. Yes, I do mean it. I love you. You rescued me and became my protector, when you could have told my father no. You didn't even know me, probably still don't and yet you put your own life on the line to make sure I am safe. There are a lot of reasons to love someone, and to know that someone who has no connection to me whatsoever is willing to die so that I may live is definitely a reason."_ Silence smiled and kissed Quiet's cheek. Her heart swelled with emotion and Quiet knew that no matter what she would always be there for the girl.

* * *

Arcadia Bay. Nothing but ocean and mountains to surround the place, and yet a serene little town where Quiet felt they could finally relax. Silence tugged Quiet in the direction of the academy that stood in the distance.

When they reached the school, Silence was in awe of the gigantic campus. The dorms were much nicer than her old school as well. They walked into the main building and Quiet made a beeline for the principal's office. Silence followed swiftly behind and caught the middle of Quiet's intense conversation.

"I want her to attend this school. I must keep her safe and the only way I can do my job is if the people that are after her don't suspect anything. I know she is a little older than most students here but she can pass for a sixteen year old, which is really all she needs. She is extremely smart and talented, but she refuses to talk so pass that on to the teachers. I don't want them giving her any shit for being silent. Her name, as it may be, is Silence. Nothing else. Unfortunately I cannot give you her real name and I think it would serve you well not to ask. If you have any questions or concerns, you will let me know immediately. Also, I will be staying with her. Our outfits cannot be changed considering our physical state, so I apologize beforehand. Anyways, that's about it. I'd like for us to begin making her schedule, but not too many classes at one time. I want her to be able to take her time here," Quiet droned, in English, much to Silence's surprise. Principal Wells just nodded and gave Silence a once over. She was wearing a small crop-top and a pair of Daisy Dukes, her yellow high-top Converse complimenting her outfit perfectly.

Wells sighed and motioned for her to pick out the classes that she wanted to take, ultimately choosing photography and principles of art. Quiet giggled at Silence's excitement over her classes while Wells fished around in his desk for their room key. "You'll be in the Prescott dorm with the other girls, third floor. I hope you don't mind." Silence and Quiet both shook their heads and once the man was finished briefing them, they walked hand-in-hand out the front door.

 _"We should go check out our room, huh? I kind of want to see what it looks like. I'm pretty excited."_ Silence was unable to sit still. Quiet nodded and pulled her off in the direction that the principal had pointed out on a map of the grounds. Unbeknownst to them, a girl had begun watching them as they stepped out of the main building. She ran off as soon as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Max! You will never believe what I just saw. We have a new girl at our school and she looks really cute. Maybe we could help Victoria out," Kate said, out of breath. Max just looked up and nodded, a big grin forming on her face. This was their chance to help out the one and only Victoria Chase. Victoria had always had a thing for Max but Max and Kate had gotten together after Kate's suicide attempt. She felt bad for breaking the blonde's heart, but at the same time, she was the Ice Queen of Blackwell. They heard a door close next to them and looked at one another curiously. Max didn't have a neighbor so it was odd for them to hear the noises that were coming from the room next door. "Maybe we should go and say hi? It might be the new girl and her friend. I really would like to meet them," Kate exclaimed. Max just laughed and agreed. The pair got up and made their way in front of the door, knocking softly as to not startle the newcomers.

The door opened and both Kate and Max's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Hi there!"


	5. Misery and Happiness - Part 2

**There will only be about 4 chapters with the characters of Arcadia Bay. I don't really want to make this a crossover, this is just their journey to find home. Anyways, rate and review :D**

* * *

Quiet stood at the door and smiled at the two girls, but they were too preoccupied with her outfit. She smirked and stood aside, allowing them to enter the room. "Come in! I don't bite, but I can't say the same for her," Quiet said, pointing to Silence, who had changed into a panther. She watched them carefully, and finally sensed that they were not in her room to cause harm, so she jumped off of the bed and padded over to them. "This is Silence. She will be attending school here starting tomorrow. I hope you don't mind. I think she might be a little shy in front of new people."

Kate looked at Max and cocked her head curiously. "What do you mean 'She'll be attending school here'? She's a cat. I doubt they'll let a cat into class," Kate questioned, the look of bewilderment written across her features. Quiet laughed softly and turned her head toward Silence.

"Silence, where's your manners? Say hello to the nice girls that came to meet you." Silence relaxed her body again and felt herself change. She looked at Max, only to be met with the stares of the two youngest in the room. Kate looked as if she were going to faint and Max had already gotten her camera out before Quiet stopped her. "For her safety, I ask that you don't take pictures of her. She is currently on the run and I wouldn't want to leave here so soon." With a nod of understanding, Max returned her camera to her bag and smiled at Kate.

"Wowzers, this has been a pretty interesting day. I definitely wish that Victoria was here to see this. Maybe we should go get her?" Max said to Kate, earning her a nod from the pale girl. "Kate, would you like to sit down? You don't look too hot." Kate looked at Quiet, as if to ask her if she could take a seat for a minute. Silence nodded to Quiet and she moved away from the door to let them in. Kate took a seat on the bed next to Silence and Max could feel Quiet's tension at being so far away from the girls. "What's your name? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"My name is Quiet. Silence is my boss, so wherever she goes, I go. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, what's this about a Victoria?" Quiet chimed, looking at Max, almost as if she could see straight through her. Max gave a nervous laugh and scratched at the back of her head.

"Victoria is a friend of ours. She used to be the head bitch around Blackwell, but ever since becoming friends with Kate and I, she has become the sweetheart of the school. I think it would do her some good to meet someone new. Someone that is more on her level. Silence seems nice and she really likes cats, so I think they'll definitely get along. I could run and get her if you want me to, Kate. I wouldn't want to strain you. Especially since you look like you've seen a ghost or something," Max said, giving Kate a once-over. "If you two don't mind sitting with her until I get back that is. I wouldn't want to impose upon you." Quiet gave her a curt nod and with that, Max left the three of them to get her friend.

Silence stepped softly over to Kate and jumped into her lap, timing herself perfectly so that, when she landed, she transformed into a little white kitten. Quiet stared with surprise at Silence's new trick. She had only seen her transform into a full grown panther, not a little kitten. The three of them knew of Max's return before they saw her, hearing her voice echoing through the halls.

"Just wait till you see this girl, Tori. She's super cute AND she can turn into a cat!" Victoria's laugh calmed Kate and she began petting Silence between the ears. Silence purred and rubbed her head against Kate's hand and before long, they heard a knock on the door. Quiet opened it to find a very flustered blonde and a snickering Max. Victoria almost couldn't help herself at the sight of the woman, dressed in nothing but a bikini and fishnets.

"Jesus, Max. You could've warned me. She's barely wearing any clothes!" Victoria exclaimed. Max turned her head curiously to look at Kate, who now had a big smile on her face. She was cooing softly into Silence's fur, ruffling it and laughing whenever Silence would lift a paw to play with her. "So where is this Silence girl? I would definitely like to meet her, after hearing all these cool things about her." Quiet pointed to Kate and the fuzzy kitten sitting in her lap.

"I didn't know she could go all kitten-mode too! That's so cute! I can't believe it!" Max was grinning from ear-to-ear. Victoria just looked around, obviously confused.

"So you weren't joking. She really is a cat." Victoria's face lit up and she rushed over to Kate's side to pet Silence. However, before she reached the bed, Silence jumped off the bed and ran to Quiet, quickly changing back into her human form and jumping up into her arms. Quiet caught her with ease and shushed her warmly, staring bullets through Victoria. "What did I do?" Victoria sadly asked. She hadn't understood that she needed to wait before rushing in. Of course, Victoria had never been big on respecting other people's privacy.


End file.
